1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technical field for reducing the number of parts by fixing power supplying terminals, to which power source cords are connected, onto a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a light source module in which a semiconductor light emitting element, such as a light emitting diode (LED), is used as a light source. Such a light source module is employed, for example, in a vehicle lamp in which a light emitted from a light source is irradiated through a projection lens as an illuminating light.
In such a vehicle lamp, for example, a light emitting diode is mounted on a conductive pattern formed on a circuit board. The circuit board is attached to an attachment, and the attachment is attached to a heat radiating body such as a bracket. The attachment is provided with a lead which is to be connected to the conductive pattern on the circuit board, and the lead is connected to a power source supplying terminal arranged at an outer face of the attachment. When a connector provided at a tip portion of a power source cord is connected to the power source supplying terminal, electricity is supplied to the light emitting diode via the power source cord, the power source supplying terminal, the lead, and the conductive pattern.
However, according to the above light source module, the circuit board is attached to the attachment, and then the attachment is attached to the heat radiating body. Therefore, an assembling work is complicated and inefficient. Further, since the attachment is arranged in this way, a number of parts are required, and a manufacturing cost is high.